The New Recruit
by hipturtle15
Summary: This is how Private joined the unit. one shot! R&R please!


**Hey guys! This is just a one shot, this oneshot will be mentioned again for certain future reasons. So just enjoy! PS. The Zoo Caper will be updated soon! (And yes I used some ideas from my sisters old stories love ya sisy!)**

The New Recruit

Down in Antarctica, there was a place called Glacier Peak. A little penguin named Angus lived with his uncle, named Nigel. Both were hatched in Captivity in the London Zoo. Nigel took his nephew, Angus, to their natural habitat, Antarctica. Angus grew to be a normal penguin, but with a British accent. Nigel loved his country but didn't think it was the best for his nephew, so they lived in Antarctica for 10 years. But that one fateful night, changed both lives for a long time.

Nigel and Angus were in an igloo, sharing a cup of tea. Nigel had white hair on his head, scruffed up and tangled. Angus was a chubby penguin with a big heart. They sipped there tea and heard a knock on top of their igloo.

"Nigel," a different penguin popped his head through the entrance.

"Oh, 'ello Justin." Nigel said putting his cup down.

"Uncle Nigel whose that?" Angus said.

"Oh just a friend dear nephew," Nigel said. His lazy eye went to his right.

"We need to talk, Nigel." Justin said with a serious face.

"Ummm, Angus, will you excuse me for a while,"

"Sure," Angus smiled. Nigel and Justin left the igloo and went at least five yards away from it.

"What is lad?" Nigel said pulling his hair back and puffing out his chest.

"Penguin enemy one has escaped from prison,"

"You mean?" Nigel gasped.

"I'm afraid so, the Red Squirrel,"

"What a shame, so is that's all you wanted?"

"No, they need you and Buck to go find him," Nigel sighed in depression.

"Why did they choose me?"

"They say you and Buck are good fighters,"

"But, what 'bout Angus? I can't leave him here by his lonesome," Nigel said looking back at the igloo.

"Are you going against the agency?" Nigel sighed again.

"No, but-"

"Oh come on, you can't miss this opportunity, Nigel!" Justin yelled.

"But what 'bout Angus," Nigel said in a low voice. Justin put his flippers up.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm sure we can to something for Angus," they put their flippers on their beaks.

"Maybe, Angus could join the agency?" Justin said. "It's been ten years, you can't keep this away from him forever. You should just tell him,"

"No, the lads not ready,"

"So what are you going to do? Send him to military school," Justin chuckled. Nigel's eyes lit up.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," he said.

"That was a joke," Justin said serious and not jokey.

"Yes I know. But think 'bout it. My nephew, in the army," Nigel loved this idea.

"We'll if that's what you want, there's a unit down at Central Park Zoo in New York,"

"Perfect!" Nigel picked up Justin.

"Justin, my boy, you are a genius!"

"Okay, okay, now put me down!" Justin said in a grumpy tone.

…..

Nigel went back in the igloo, With ruffled hair and no puffed up chest. Angus had already finished his tea and had been waiting patiently for his uncle, who was a little depressed.

"Uncle Nigel, what's wrong? Did you get some bad news?"

"Afraid so, lad," Nigel didn't even look at him.

"Uncle Nigel?" Angus asked with curiosity.

"Listen, Angus, I has a job to do, and I'll be gone for a long, long time," Angus's face showed depression with puzzled look mixed in.

"So you're leaving me?" Nigel paused. There was silence in the igloo.

"I have to,"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Listen, boy, I can't tell you just yet."

"So who will I live with?" Angus asked.

"You're going to New York, and become a soldier of the Army!" Nigel said happy voice, trying to get Angus in the spirit but it didn't work. Angus had the same expression on his face.

"Oh, come now, Angus. It'll be alright," Angus didn't say a word.

"Please don't get cross with me," Nigel said. "I'm just doing what's best for you," Still Silence…..

"How long till you leave?" Angus finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow," Nigel said. Angus buried his face his flippers. Nigel walked up to him and wrapped a flipper around Angus, trying to comfort him.

"I don't want to leave either," Nigel said.

"Then why are you!" Angus screamed. Nigel was emotionless for awhile.

"Ah lad," Nigel paused. "I wish I could tell you," They each didn't speak for awhile. Angus put his head on his uncle's shoulder and fell asleep. Nigel didn't sleep that night. He'll kill the Red Squirrel if it's the last thing he'll do.

….

Nigel and Angus arrived in the Central Park Zoo, stowing away in a plain takes a lot of work. They waddled to the Penguin HQ. In another habitat, there was a lion who was stretching for his act. He saw the penguins and walk to the fence. He put his paws on it and found his friend.

"Hey, Marty! Come here," he said. The zebra named Marty, walked up to his pal.

"What Alex," the lion, Alex pointed to the penguin habitat.

"Do those penguins look new to you?" he asked. The zebra looked to where Alex pointed to.

"Hmmm, well Skipper's to tall to be that one, and well…I don't think the others have hair," he said.

"They must be newbies," Alex said and went back to stretching.

…..Nigel knocked on the fishbowl.

" But what if they don't like me?" Angus asked.

"I'm sure they'll like you, remember, the best boat evah to set sail on is-"

"A friendship, I know, I know," Angus said anooyed. The fishbowl entrance opened. There was a flat head penguin that stepped up.

"Ummm, can I help you?" he said.

"'Ello sir, I trust you are well, I am Nigel, and this is my nephew, Angus," they shook flippers.

"Hi I'm Skipper," the flathead penguin said.

"Look to cut to the chase, I'd like my nephew to become part of your fine unit," Skipper put a flipper on his chin.

"Hmmmm," he studied the small penguin. "We were not excepting any new requites today,"

"Yes, and I'm dreadfully sorry for the short notice but, please I'm going away for awhile and I need him to become a fighter,"

"I guess it's alright," Nigel looked back at his nephew,"

"Alright now, Angus, be good to your leader," he said.

"Okay,"

"Angus, eh? We'll call you by your rank, which will be private,"

"Okay," Private gave a weak smile to his uncle.

"We'll chaps I best skedaddle," Nigel said and left fast.

"Come on Private, let's go meet the others," Skipper said then they went into the HQ.


End file.
